


Cumulus Stellarum

by Kandiszucker (whatwhy)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/pseuds/Kandiszucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the city is dark, the stars in the sky shine all the brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cumulus Stellarum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sail_On](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sail_On/gifts).



Martin kept hammering away at the enemies’ nexus turret. The game had gone well: No trolls had found their way into Martin’s team and the usual passive-aggressiveness between his support and him hadn’t exceeded a normal minimum. Just mere seconds ago, his team had scored an ace. There’s no way I lose this game now, Martin thought to himself, and smiled.  
The screen turned black.  
The lights in the room went out.  
There was a cacophony of groans and complaints as the other boys turned from their PCs to face Luis, who was peering out of his office.  
“Was it today?”, Martin could hear Oliver ask.  
“Luis?” Fabian scrunched up his face. “What the fuck?”  
“Right. So. Remember when the lady from the apartment below warned us that they’d cut off the electricity for one night because of maintenance?”  
They shook their heads.  
“No? Well, anyway, apparently that was gonna happen tonight.”  
“When do we get our electricity back?”, Bora asked.  
“Tomorrow morning.”  
Another chorus of groans.  
“What are we supposed to do now?” Yeujin was twiddling with the cord of his headset.  
“Go to bed, maybe”, Luis suggested. “It’s past midnight anyway. Get some sleep, boys.”  
There was a second of hesitation before Bora got up from his gaming chair. The others followed him reluctantly. Quietly, they wished each other a good night before they filed out of the scrim corner, guided by the light of their phones.

A loud buzz from his nightstand forcefully tore Martin away from the verge of sleep. He winced at the bright light of the phone screen as he tried to decipher the message.  
“Come over here”, Yeujin had simply written.  
Martin groaned at the thought of getting up. But then, it had been a while since he had spent quality time with Yeujin. Usually, it was the fear of getting caught in an act of debauchery that kept them from visiting each other, or the fear of ridicule from their teammates in the face of their liaison; In a gaming house, someone is always awake and on their computer. At least as long as the computers still have power.  
He shivered when his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor, and he valiantly fought his way through the pitch-dark apartment. Quietly, he opened the door to Yeujin’s room.  
“Hey”, Yeujin greeted him after Martin had closed the door behind him. He was sporting his usual shy pixie smile. But tonight, there was a distinct sparkle in his eyes. One that even Martin saw very seldom, so he cherished it all the more.  
“Hey”, Martin replied and sat down on the bed next to him. He pulled him into his arms and planted a soft kiss on his head.  
Yeujin cupped his cheeks and kissed him chastely on the lips in return, before he turned to look out of the large glass panes in front of the bed.  
Martin raised his eyebrows.  
“You can see the stars tonight”, Yeujin explained. “I haven’t seen them in years.”  
“Really?”  
“Really. Seoul is so big and there is so much light from the city that it covers up the stars. Same for Berlin, usually. Just not tonight.”  
Martin leaned his head on Yeujin’s shoulder and looked outside, too. “But from here you can see only a tiny patch of the sky.”  
“True.” Yeujin furrowed his brows in thought. Finally, he said: “Help me put the mattress on the floor. If we lie right next to the window, we can see more.”

Martin held Yeujin’s hand tightly underneath the blanket. His heart hammered against his ribcage as he stole glances at Yeujin from the corners of his eyes. The city was still dark. Only the sky above them illuminated Yeujin’s high cheekbones, his rosy lips, his neck. Martin watched his Adam’s apple bop as Yeujin swallowed and his chest rise and fall slowly.  
Yeujin tore his gaze from the stars as Martin traced his cheek with his finger.  
“I love you”, Martin said quietly and worried his lip between his teeth. Though their affair wasn’t precisely young, neither of them had been sure if they could speak of “love” yet.  
But Martin’s worries were unfounded, it appeared. A bright smile spread over Yeujin’s face and the sparkle in his eyes seemed to intensify by a thousand times. “I love you, too”, he replied and scooted closer to Martin.  
Martin smiled and pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Yeujin’s slim waist. He felt Yeujin’s fingers tangle in his hair and let his eyes fall shut, savoring every bit of their kiss.  
Eventually, they tore away from each other for breath and returned to watching the sky.  
“Do you think there will be any shooting stars tonight?”, Yeujin asked.  
“Why not?”, Martin replied. “Even if it’s not the season right now.”  
“You’re the expert on all things cosmic, huh?”  
“As a matter of fact, I’m not. What would you even wish for, anyway, hm? What more could you possibly desire when you already have a hot, well-mannered Swedish hunk for a boyfriend?”  
“Shut up.” Yeujin grinned and pinched Martin’s cheek. Then, he looked back up into the sky. “Can you name any of them?”, he asked.  
Martin squinted. After a bit of thought he pointed at the Jupiter and asked: “See that really bright one right over the chimney there?”  
Yeujin nodded.  
“That’s the Venus.”  
“It is?”  
“Yes. No. I’m not sure.”  
Yeujin pecked his cheek. “Oh, well. Who cares what they’re called as long as they’re pretty.”  
“Like you.”  
“Oh my god.” Yeujin giggled and tried to hide his blush behind his hands. “You’re so lame.”  
“You love it.”  
“I do.”  
Martin nuzzled his face in the crook of Yeujin’s neck and closed his eyes again.  
“I’m so glad you came back to Fnatic”, Yeujin whispered suddenly.  
Martin lifted his head to look at him. “Me too.”  
“I’m also glad I got it together and moved to EU.”  
“Because of your career?”  
“Because of you, you dingbat.”  
“Oh.”  
“But, like, seriously. It’s hard to imagine a life where I’ve never met you at all.”  
“Yeah, the same to you. Something would be missing if it wasn’t for you.”  
“Come on.” Yeujin snorted. “You got an army of boyfriends.”  
“I don’t want them. Only you.”  
Yeujin smiled softly and let his thumb wander over Martin’s cheekbone before he leaned in for another slow, gentle kiss. “You mean so much to me. You have no idea”, he said in between kisses. “You always make me happy when scrims go shit or when solo queue is frustrating. You always go out of your way to make me feel special. You - ugh, I can’t say it in English.”  
“Can you say it in Korean?”  
Yeujin shook his head. “But anyway, thank you. Like, for being you.”  
“Anytime.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

When they woke up the next morning, it took them a moment to untangle their limbs from the sheets and each other. The sun was shining down on them from above the roofs.  
The ceiling lights were on again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sail_On. Happy birthday, my dear <3  
> English is not my first language btw so if you spot any errors please tell me!


End file.
